Freedom of the Galaxy
Freedom of the Galaxy is a story about spore written by Windu223. It is currently under construction. Prologue 200 Million Years Ago "Sir, Grox ships up ahead!" The commander sat back in his chair, with thoughts of battle and justice racing through his mind. "Activate ion turrets," he said simply. "These are Grox sir, shouldn't we-" The officer inquired. "Are you questioning my orders?" The officer stared at the commander, as if offended. "We can't let them take Vursa!" The commander rose from his chair. "You're relieved, get off the bridge," he ordered the defiant officer. "If you can't follow orders, than your off! GET OUT!" The frightened shipman ran off the bridge. The Grox ships came into firing range after the quarell between the commander and officer. The ion turrets automatically opened fire on the four opposing spacecrafts. The fight has come, and we shall win, the commander thought. The Cascod race has always admired war, but they also admired doing what was right. All of the Cascods stared at their commander, anxiously waiting for orders. The Cascod commander had just noticed that the Grox ships were blown to peices. He looked at the viewscreen, his eyes being flooded with the war reflecting on his pupils. the buildings were burning, purple, orange, red, and green sparked across the air, causing destruction in it's path. "Lock on!" the Cascod shouted, pointing toward a vast Grox spaceship. He muttered the words, "graviton missle" to his weapons officer, and he nodded respectfully. The gray missle flew towards the ship, casuing a silent implosion as the ship fell apart. "They're returning fire!" Orange and white lights flew at the Cascodian Starship, and sparks bounced across the bridge like an excited Tamarian Hopper. The commander looked into the air from the metal floor. Vursa, our homeworld, is lost. The Grox now reign. He sighed, and his breath faded away. ---- Chapter I Raid Preporations 200 Million Years Later The Yeastmouth admiral walked down the long corridor, whistling as he went. "Stop Lelzen," a voice said unexpectdedly. The yeastmouth president, Jeron ,stared at him with a cold glare. Lelzen felt that he would turn to ice at any moment. "Are you ready for the attack on the Jigoku base? Are your men ready? Ships charged?" he asked. Lelzen longed to tell him to shut his mouth, but he forced himself to keep the insult in his throat. If he did, Jeron would have his head off. He gave a curt nod and said, "Affirmative, Mr. President." Jeron eyed him with interest. "I hope you have them turned into space dust, Lelzen." Lelzen ignored the president's words and headed towards the docking bay, ready to command from his chair. The flagship's ramp opened, and yeastmouth guards greeted him with a friendly tone. The captain's chair is especially comftorable this mission, Lelzen thought. The yeastmouth spaceship rose into the air, with children and officers staring at the grand spacecraft taking off into outer space. The sun of Vitos was as bright as ever, smiling upon Lelzen and the crew, wishing them great luck. "Exit the system, and head towards coordinates 56774," Lelzen ordered. The yeastmouth at the helm said "Aye" and the ship took off out of the system. Words popped up in red, bold letters, and subsequently, a female voice informed, "Incoming transmission form the Jigoku Empire." Lelzen rolled his eyes. "Open it up..." he sighed impatiently. It wasn't hard to predict what the Jigokus would say. If Lelzen had to bet his life on it, he would believe that the hostile empire would fling threats and insults at the yeastmouths. The communications officers answered the message, and a bold, armored Jigoku appeared on the viewscreen. Chapter II Territorial Empire "Weak, feeble, pathetic yeastmouths, why are you in our sector?" The Jigoku captian harshly questioned. Would the patrol report us to their King?, Lelzen asked himself. "If this is an attack, Yeast-suckers, the king will have you blown into space dust!" The Jigoku threatened. Lelzen nodded towards his weapons officer, Asiden, and purple pulses burst out of the Yeastmouth spaceship. "GRAGHH!" the Jigoku captain bellowed. "Admiral Lelzen, their communications is down, hull is cripppled, and weapons heavily damaged. "Show pity," Lelzen said simply. It was against the Galactic Code to kill of a helpless spaceship, even if it was the enemy. All of the crew looked at Lelzen, confused. The Yeastmouths and the Jigokus were always bitter enemies. "Do you want to be set on trial in the grand council?" Lelzen asked cooly. Lelzen's crew did not respond in words, but spun their heads around and kept working. "Admiral, Jigoku planet up ahead, Yivid." Lelzen nodded, and said, "call the rest of the fleet, prepare for attack." The communications officer became energetic instantly and started to mash the buttons and speak. The fleet began to circle the planet, destorying the Jigoku ship in orbit. "Enter," Lelzen ordered sternly. Chapter III Protection of Secret The Jigoku turrets opened fire automatically and all of the ships shot their blazing weapons. "Lock on!" ordered Lelzen, pointing towrards a Jigoku frigate. A proton missle fired quickly, just as Lelzen wanted. The opposing ship fled, but another quick blast of weapons destroyed it. The science officer looked at Lelzen as if he found something interesting on the surface. The officer bellowed when a yellow laser directly shook the hull. "WHAT IS IT?" asked Lelzen with panic in his voice. "Admiral! we j-just located Jigoku l-lab!" Lelzen was puzzled at the importance of the subject. "So?" he inquired. As a Jigoku fighter fell to peices, the science officer responded. "It's not any type of lab Lelzen, I found interesting readings down there." It's the heat of battle, he thought. Why risk our lives just to investigate a base? The labratory turret positions opened fire with orange lasers. "GRAGH!" the science officer exclaimed, "Medium damage on portside!" "Drop a bomb," Lelzen suggested to his weapons officer. He nodded to the yeastmouth admiral, and a fire-consumed bomb dropped onto the Jigoku structure. It's damaged, Lelzen thought. Good enough for a life-form to get in without being bothered with security devices. "Should I send a landing party?" he asked the science officer. "Well, Admiral, we'll have to clean out some Jigoku ships to make it safe enough." "Very well," Lelzen replied. Explosions, vaporizing, and imploding ocurred around. "It's ready, sir." Chapter IV The Long Lost Being "Asiden, Falrer, Kamino, and Janho, you're coming with me," Lelzen said. "Remen, you'll take Asiden's place temporarily." The four yeastmouths sprinted towards the transporter room, with the ship tumbling around at moments. The quad-team stepped onto the platform, and they turned into purple particles. It was an odd feeling at first, being seperated into atoms, but most of the crew are used to it. Everything turned black. Lelzen let out a loud gasp, sucking in fresh air. He felt grass upon his feet, and battle roaring around him. The crippled, metal labratory was standing in front of the landing party. "Head in," Lelzen ordered simply. Armed Jigokus attempted a surprise attack, but the yeastmouths dodged, and Kamino grabbed one, pulling the warrior to the hard ground. Flashes of light erupted from the Yeastmouth weapons, causing the Jigoku's to become still. Hunks of metal fell as they ran toward the coordinates set out for them. A cubical compartment was up ahead. Lelzen was the first to go inside. A cage lay in the middle of the table. A green creature was sleeping inside it. A label in front of it said, "Cascodia Mamaliren". Chapter V Rising Victory "A..Cascod?" he murmmured. He grabbed the cage, running out of the labratory. No, this isn't true, he thought. Cascods were a supposed mythological species that was destined to rule the galaxy. "Admiral, what do you have?" Asiden inquired. Lelzen shook his head and replied, "I'll explain later." The four Yeastmouths saw wreckage when they escaped the labratory. The battle was won. Falrer hailed the flagship, and the Yeastmouths beamed aboard. "Welcome Admiral!" the transporter chief greeted joyfully. Lelzen said no words and headed towards his quarters. The bed was fixed, and a desk was empty, just where he would place the infant Cascod. Recklessly, he opened the cage with no caution. The Cascod was flying around the room with his eagle-like wings. Lelzen stared at the energetic Cascod, and collapsed on his bed. This was such a long day, he thought, almost saying it aloud. Chapter VI Jeron's Control "Lelzen! Wake up!" The yeastmouth admiral stood up sleepily. "Who- What?" He asked. "Lelzen, everyone's tryin' to interview you, get out there!" Lelzen's eyes focused normally to see Asiden. 'Wh-Why does everyone wanna see me?!?" He said. Asiden laughed, echoing across Lelzen's quarters. "You found a Cascod!" he exclaimed. "Everyone wants to ask their questions!" Lelzen eyed him curiously. "How are you so energetic in the morning? Are you buying Cilantrium from pirates?" Asiden shook his head, letting out a laugh, but fainter this time. Lelzen leaped from the bed and opened the door to see many Yeastmouths surrounding his quarters. "Ugh.." Lelzen muttered angrily. Just at that second, a female yeastmouth put a microphone up to him, and Lelzen went away, being chased by the crowd. "Get away from the admiral, people" a cold voice said. Jeron held his hand up to the crowd of curious aliens, and the energy died from their eyes. The crowd walked away, with a burning passion to question Lelzen. "Lelzen," Jeron ordered, "Come in my office." The adrmiral was about to put his hand up to question the order, but was interupted by a harsh "Now Lelzen!". Chapter VII Civilizing Under Own Standards Lelzen rushed into the yeastmouth president's office, slightly trembling when he entered. "Lelzen, I want to talk to you about that....thing," Jeron said akwardly. "What thing?" Lelzen inquired. It was a stupid question, he knew exactly what Jeron was talking about. "What about the Cascod sir?" he asked, still trembling from the president's harsh gaze. "Everyone knows these things hold immense power, so I believe it should be quarintined." Lelzen shook his head, "But what about the welfare of it?" Jeron gazed at the floor, and then at Lelzen, "It's an animal! Why should we care?" Lelzen kept his eyes fixed on the president and said, "What about yeastmouth pets? Aren't they given fair treatment?" The yeastmouth admiral suddenly let out a faint gasp, regretting what he had said. He half expected Jeron to take a pistol out from his desk and shoot a blaze of killing at him. A scene rushed through his mind, before Jeron even had a reaction. A frustrated green creature in a captain's uniform was growling at a scared crewman. "If you can't follow orders, than GET OUT!" Lelzen gave a shocked jump backards, only to see Jeron screaming at the top of his lungs. Thank Spode the doors are soundproof, Lelzen thought. "You dare question your authority?! I can't believe you were appointed as admiral!" Lelzen's voice boomed. "I'm sorry Jeron, I just wanted to voice my opinion about what's right for this species." Jeron's filter mouth rose into the air. "Leave Lelzen! I will discuss this with my greater surperior officers!" Anger bursted like lava from Lelzen, and it was his turn to boom his fury from his little filter mouth. "Well all of your surperior officers appointed me admiral!" Jeron bobbed his head towards the door angrily, and Lelzen dashed through the opened door. Chapter VIII Imploration Lelzen spat at Jeron before he left, and walked down the corridor. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. Lelzen heard a muttering from Jeron's nearly closed door. It was a muffled conversation, but Lelzen tried to pinpoint the subject of it. "Execute order 8369..." What? Lelzen thought. There's no Order 8369! Curiosity grabbed Lelzen and urged him to hear closer. "Mission Objective is quarters 5332," Jeron said. 5332! Lelzen's heart began to beat rapidly. That's my quarter's number! It was all clear now. Jeron was going to exterminate the Cascod! Lelzen sprinted down the corridor, accidently bumping into a few fellow Yeastmouths. Still running, Lelzen tripped a Gnosh that was heading toward the trade center. "Sorry!" he called at the annoyed alien. He paced down to his quarters, and in a flash, opened the door. Panting, he scooped up the Cascod with his hands. Lelzen heard a faint breathing; Four Yeastmouths were standing by the door. "Put it down, Lelzen," one of them commanded. "Put it down?" Lelzen echoed. "Why?" The officer blinked, and then responded. "I'm just following orders Lelzen," he said, more heavily this time. "Put it down!" Lelzen glanced at the phasers that the officers were pointing at him. Oh no! Lelzen cried in his mind. What do I do now? Chapter IX Reasoning and Study "Aren't you lower ranking than me?" Lelzen questioned cooly. "Yes, but we cane empower you with given permisson by Jeron," one of them said, holding up a dashboard with the Yeastmouth President's signature. "I see, but I do have the right to be informed of your actions with the creature, right?" the yeastmouth Admiral replied, "Unless the man takes away that right, Man!" "Admiral, acting like a hippy does not help keep important property away from us, nor does it help promote your public image." "Alright! Alright!" Lelzen growled, "Enough with all that! The only thing I want to know is what experiments you are doing with it, it's not that I don't trust you!" "You are correct, Lelzen, you are entitled to know all of the experiments," the main guard said. "Scientists and engineers will run a DNA test and try to locate the heritage and taxonomy of the Cascod, and you can perform the operation too, if you like." Lelzen nodded., but said: "I'll carry it to the lab." Category:Stories